


Mournings

by jimiheadkicks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Mind fuckery, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1437649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimiheadkicks/pseuds/jimiheadkicks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny Potter woke up on a normal morning...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mournings

Ginny Potter woke up to the sunlight slowly burning through her eyelids.

Groaning, Ginny turned away from the light, burrowing her face into the warm chest of her husband. Yawning, Ginny slowly grinned.

"G'mornin, luv," Her beau's voice groaned above her head, her ginger hair ruffled by his breath.

"Mmm… Good morning, Darling," She responded, more articulate than her husband.

The couple lazed in the in-between state for a few minutes, not asleep but not entirely awake, either.

Suddenly, a loud wail started one room over.

Ginny whined, not wanting to get up, but knowing she couldn't ignore the sound.

"Don't worry, I'll get her," Ginny's husband said, as he went to calm their redheaded, green-eyed infant daughter.

Ginny smiled again and stretched, taking up the whole bed. Relaxing again as the crying in Lily's room stopped, Ginny began to slip back into slumber…

* * *

Ginny Weasley jerked awake, breathing heavily as she lay in her bed.

The woman slowly sat up, grimacing at the feel of a cold floor.

Looking around at her dark, mostly barren apartment, Ginny did something she hadn't done since she found out Harry hadn't been found after the war.

Slowly, Ginny Weasley began to cry.


End file.
